nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Overload
Elemental Overload is a storyline created by 900bv and is the sequel to A Darker Shade of White. The story is set directly after Keine Möglichkeit, and follows the new group of Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Karl Dönitz trying to fight against Richtofen, who has become an aether spirt. It is the second storyline in the Crumbling World saga. Maps Ginae Bal-Yeol Ginae-Bal-Yeol is the first map in the story. Set in North Korea, the new group composed of Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Karl, arrive via MDT to find themselves in a place Tank seems to recognise. Along with this déjà vu, there are also some classic returns from older maps, including the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Flogger. There is also a new devastating Wonder Weapon, the Deseu Dilleo. Read More... ---- Jug-Eun Jigu Jug-Eun Jigu is the second map in the story. It is set in a more city-like area of North Korea, a place they were teleported to by the Paieoseuteulim, which was part of Project HEPHAESTUS. It continues the story of Richtofen playing with the group and embracing his role as overlord. The map introduces a couple of new things, including a new perk, known as Volcanipop. Read More... ---- Vetur Morðland Vetur Morðland is the third map in the story. It is set in a a frozen village in Iceland, which they were teleported to by Richtofen. It shows how the group are treated as playthings by the Aether Controllers. The map introduces a couple of new things, including a two new perks, a new wonder weapon and a new enemy. Read More... ---- Viral Vignettes From the 27th of December 900bv began posting a series of cryptic vignettes every tuesday, until it was revealed on the 24th of January. Each of the blog posts featured the vignette and a series of numbers in the top-righthand corner, that could be translated using the formula A=1, B=2 etc. Everything That Appears... Disappears... The first vignette shown was called Everything That Appears... Disappears... and immediatley gave away the name of the storyline, albeit in a very hidden form. It also included a picture of Edward Richtofen and a seemingly new weapon. The selection of numbers translated to ELEMENTAL. travel. The next vignette was called travel. and showed just one image, 4 flags merged together. These 4 flags were Germany, Iceland, Croatia and North Korea. The selection of numbers translated to OVERLOAD. temptation. The next vignette was called temptation. and is the most cryptic of all of them. All it shows is an A-100 and a blood stain, along with a quick shot of a hat. The selection of numbers translated to RICHTOFENS DEMISE. protect your enemies. The next vignette was called protect your enemies. and all it shows was 2 pictures. The first was of Karl Dönitz, and the second was of the Reichstag. The selection of numbers translated to ADSOW ENDING, ADSOW being A Darker Shade of White. the reveal. The final vignette was called the reveal. and, obviously, revealed what the vignettes were about. It is the longest video, and features clips of Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Der Riese and Kino der Toten. It also shows various quotes, which may link to parts of the storyline. Weapons The first weapon that had been confirmed to be in the story was the Scoped Mosin-Nagant, and the first weapon page created for the story was the Lee-Enfield. To see all of the weapons, go to the Elemental Overload/Weapons. To see their Punched names, see Elemental Overload/Punched Weapons. Trivia *The first indication of an upcoming project was in 900bvs blog post Upcoming Barrage of Gun Pages!, but it wasn't referred to as Elemental Overload. *During pre-production, the storyline was continually referred to as 900bv's Upcoming Project. Category:900bv's Storylines Category:Storylines Category:Crumbling World